Jameson Smith
Childhood When Jameson was young he had a brother " John Smith". Jameson was the second son of Jayden Smith and Alice Smith, At a young age Alice had left the family, so his father tried to cheer him up but nothing did. So his father started teaching him more about what he did for a living. Jameson started learning how pick pocket people on the streets, he learned how to wield a sword and bow. Jameson had fantastic aim with a bow and was shooting people in no time. Aedwin When Jameson was older he joined the Aedwinian army hoping to escape his fathers life as a criminal. Jameson was just a normal Constable until one day the Commander put him on gate duty and got him a key. Jameson soon learned that this job he had was horrible, but since he had a key he allowed his father and his fathers associates to get one as well. Jameson then left Aedwin in pursuit of another job. Crimes After Jameson left Aedwin his father Jayden told him to join a gang for protection, so Jameson joined. One day Jameson was walking out of Aedwin and some theif was running out and the guards were shooting him so Jameson started shooting him and one of the guards took that as a threat to them and started shooting him and his father so they started shooting back but there was to much guards so Jayden and Jameson were captured and taken to the cells. The guard who captured them was obviously Tomas Ridgwell, the most annoying man in Aedwin. They started beating us because they had knew my connection with my brother who worked with Jack Walsh closely. They already knew Jamesons name so he had to fake his last name to McDonald, so they only knew him as Jameson McDonald brother of John Smith. His father Jayden went under the name of David Donaldson. They beat them until they gave information about The two terrorists Jack Walsh and The Purple Raider ( Jayden Smith). So we told them fake plans on what " The Purple Raider" was planning with Jack Walsh. They were going to execute us both for being associates of Jack Walsh, the most wanted man in the continent. We told them that they'd never know his attacks if he killed us. So like any stupid man he spared us, but not entirely. He had taken Jameson into a small room and cut off his leg to show Jack Walsh that he was superior. He gave us our stuff back only if we gained information on Jack Walsh and gave it back to the king. So Jameson accepted the offer, but once he got far from the kingdom he became a farmer for a couple months so stay low. One night Jack Walsh planned an execution on Tomas Ridgwell, so we went to the kingdom and kidnapped Tomas and brought him to a home in New Aedwin. There they interrogated him and eventually killed him for killing Jacks brother Peter Walsh and removing Jamesons leg. We were caught after we had killed him by to Civilians so they had to run out of the kingdom and seek safety at the farm. We had heard the news that Tomas had survived and had set a man hunt on the men. Then Jack Walsh knew they weren't safe so he led them to a secret cave where they could hide until the man hunt was over.